The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based navigation system configured to provide location and time information in all weather conditions, anywhere on or near the Earth. GPS (or other geolocation mechanism) has become a fundamental tool in the provision of situational awareness. However, a scenario can occur where OPS becomes inoperable, e.g., when line of sight from a device having a GPS is occluded to the plurality of satellites utilized in provisioning a GPS.